


A Ten, at Least

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daphne overhears a conversation and contemplates Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ten, at Least

"What about Theodore Nott?" one of the Patil twins asked, giggling and nodding at a boy sitting against a nearby bookshelf. His face was shadowed as he intently read his book, and Daphne knew he probably couldn't hear the conversation nearby. She wished she were far enough that the group of girls nearby wasn't audible to her, but alas the only free table had been near a trio of chatty Gryffindors. This was why she needed to master the muffling charm, she told herself, and tried to concentrate on her Charms textbook. What was that theory of sound, again?

Lavender Brown's loud voice pierced the quiet again. "Maybe a six?"

"Out of ten, really? But he's so… I don't know. But I guess when the standard of male blond beauty is Draco Malfoy, it's hard to measure up," Patil said with a dreamy sigh. "Can't stand the bastard, of course, but my, isn't he perfect?"

"Looks-wise, at least," Brown replied. "But his personality is a whole different story."

Daphne couldn't help but privately agree. Despite the consensus that Draco Malfoy was the most influential and attractive boy in fourth year, Daphne had never been able to find the patience to deal with him. He was a brat, no way around it.

Theo, on the other hand… She held in a slight smile as she thought about her childhood friend. While Theo was similar to Draco at least in the coloring of their hair, their personalities were completely different, in the best possible way. Not to mention, despite what a couple of misguided Gryffindors thought, he was very attractive, at least to her.

Shaking her head at her inability to focus, Daphne decided that studying was a lost cause.

Maybe catching up with an old friend would keep her interest better. And maybe, just maybe, if the Yule Ball were to get brought up…

Theo was the only person she wouldn't mind going with. It was practically her Slytherin duty to give him a nudge.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
